


That's Not How It Works

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight will haunt the Hillbilly, How Do I Tag, How do I write summaries?, I'm bullying the Hillbilly again, Jeff wants to meme (kind of?), Other, We have a laughing Meg again, What are titles oof, t-posing Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Nea, Meg and Jeff are put into a trial with the Hillbilly at the Macmillan Estate. Who knew that the Hillbilly was going to face another horror in this trial?(What are summaries I can't even)
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	That's Not How It Works

Dwight was stuck in another trial at the Macmillan Estate with Nea, Meg and Jeff. It was going pretty well; a few totems had been broken, 3 generators had been complete and Nea had only been hooked once.

Dwight was currently working on the fourth generator when he heard a chainsaw rev and Jeff's screams. He turned to where he heard the noise and saw Jeff instantly downed. 

As the Hillbilly slung Jeff over his shoulder, Dwight began to crouch towards the two. He was closer to Jeff compared to Nea and Meg, so he might as well take Jeff off of the hook.

The Hillbilly pierced Jeff on the hook and proceeded to rev the chainsaw and run towards a random direction. Dwight decided to take his chance and sprinted at Jeff and unhooked him.

Pretty normal, right? Well, it wasn't this time.

After Dwight unhooked Jeff, he didn't get down. Jeff was still floating in the air, and doing a t-pose.

A t-pose, out of all things.

"Hey Dwight, why can't I get down? I can't even move my shoulders" Jeff asked.

"I-I have no i-idea" Dwight replied.

Dwight and Jeff had completely forgotten that the Hillbilly would come right back after getting Jeff unhooked, and were still too bewildered to comprehend what was happening and reacted a second late.

Dwight was about to run until he realized that the Hillbilly did not move. He was only staring back at the two.

Jeff began to t-pose float towards the Hillbilly, and to Dwight's surprise, the Hillbilly began to run away.

Dwight had no idea what to do so he began to follow Jeff, and soon came across Nea and Meg working on a generator together. Nea and Meg were about to run when they saw the Hillbilly, but the Hillbilly completely ignored the two and continued to run.

Nea and Meg stared at the Hillbilly before Jeff passed, and Dwight caught up.

"G-guys I have n-no idea w-what's going on. I u-unhooked Jeff a-and he was like that, a-and the Hillbilly c-came and s-saw Jeff like th-that and began t-to run" Dwight did his best to explain.

"Ooh sweet. Gonna join the fun, see ya!" Nea called out as she ran.

"Dwight, this is the second time you have done some type of phenomena like this" Meg said in between her laughs. "I'm going to go get a better look too"

"W-wait! I'll c-come too!"

Jeff remained in his floating t-pose position for quite a while, with Nea, Meg and Dwight behind and the Hillbilly running away.

After a very, very long time (probably 30 minutes) Jeff had managed to get himself out of the t-pose position.

"Oh hey I'm normal now!" Jeff exclaimed.

The Hillbilly turned and saw that it was really true, but he was still hesitant to approach the group. After Nea, Meg and Dwight gave Jeff the healing rubs he needed the Hillbilly finally decided to face these nightmares of a survivor and revved his chainsaw, and the group dispersed.

\----

"Guys you won't believe this! Jeff was floating and t-posing!" Meg called out as she ran to the campsite.

"Why does this feel like this has already played out... wait hold up Jeff was t-posing?" David said.

"Yes! While he was floating!" Meg replied.

"Tell us the story from the beginning" Bill said.

"Jeff was knocked down from the Hillbilly, and I went to save him. When I unhooked Jeff, he came off like that" Dwight explained.

"Yeah, it was amazing. The Hillbilly was so terrified of me, he ran away!" Jeff laughed.

"So that was the reason it took you so long to return to the campfire?" Claudette asked.

"Yup, totally worth seeing it though" Nea replied.

\----

By this point the poor Hillbilly felt as if he was the prey instead of the predator of this realm. What in the world did he do to get this kind of treatment? He would never know, but one thing he knew was that he would not enjoy going to trials with Dwight.

This was the second time things went wrong with the trial, and Dwight was the trigger for both. He never imagined the survivors would be this scary.


End file.
